Com N. Sense
Com Natalie Sense is what could be considered the antithesis to DBA. He defies the natural rules of the tournament by, ironically, following the rules of regular reality much tighter than others. Chaos and insanity seems to be naturally repelled by this gunman for hire, who is motivated by simple but effective logic. He fights cutthroat and straight forward. Powers Com is generally a very competent gunslinger. Using the rationale that bullets are virtually impossible to stop and are vicious in their assault, he can make them too fast to react to by opponents and deal damage more in line with actual bullets on people. He can apply this style of effect to just about anything, making moves more effective if they'd realistically be more effective in real life as opposed to DBA's anime world. He can also interrupt the natural chaos of the tournament in order to cancel out its effects. He is immune to wild magic and can remove its presence from others, as well as get rid of zany and silly statuses that effect something. He can't just get rid of epithet powers in general however, as in the Fine Dining universe epithets are a part of everyday reality. Combat wise, Com is brutally efficient and will perform any dirty tricks necessary to win, going as far as to inflict actual wounds like blood and broken bones on his opponents. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 2 In Com's first appearance, he was able to burn down his enemies through the use of his gun. Due to the simplistic and unrefined meta of DBA at the time, he was able to overpower just about everyone without opposition. However, at some point he rolled a natural 1 and shot himself, which caused him to bleed out on the floor due to his powers making the bullet wounds realistically lethal. The current announcer Rosé attempted to pull his bleeding body off the combat arena so he could get medical attention, but this was misinterpreted by those nearby as her "hiding the body", which is what got her fired from DBA. This is also possibly due to Com's essence making people have a realistic lapse in judgement. - Episode 4 This episode was a massive race in the rafters, and Com decided the most effective move would be to run to the finish line as fast as possible instead of staying behind to engage the enemies. He left his pretty underpowered team to fend for themselves against the dream team of Cam, Mr. Dad, and Venus. However, this also meant he was the first to spring every trap along the way as he ran ahead, significantly slowing himself down and softening him up, while revealing the traps for his opponents to sidestep. This resulted in the team's massive death machine to fly through the air and land at the finish line right before Com could make it, giving the enemy team a weapon that easily allowed them to win the match. Com, heartbroken that his perfect plan failed, had a hissy fit and got upset over the results of the match. - Episode 10 This episode was a castle siege gimmick, where each team had to destroy the other's castle in order to destroy them! Com was able to use his powers on the various cannons on his castle to boost their effectiveness in killing the enemies. His gun was very effective with its near limitless range, however the stamina he continuously exerted throughout the fight had him be swiftly taken out of the fight through sheer exhaustion. He was later buried in sand, where the final fight between Theo and Lilin took place on top of. - Episode 16 As a member of one of the fashion teams, Com spent the entire episode acting as the clothes designer as opposed to rotating through positions like the other players. His deduction skills allowed him to pull out some decent clothes, although he couldn't give anything to Gilux that was better than what he was already wearing. Overall he stayed mostly on the sidelines. - Episode 50 Com appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was immediately obliterated by Happy, who bigfoot stomped him into the void. He specifically appeared at the end of the various boards and panels to represent how he ran to the end of the race in Episode 4. Trivia * Despite having virtually no utility, Com is one of the most busted characters in DBA history due to his massive damage output. He's also seen as very "anti-fun" due to his ability to ignore other people's kits and stop wacky scenarios from happening. * It has been stated that FIZZ!!! is actively poisonous to Com, and will burn through him like acid. * While Com's concept as DBA's straight man is cool in theory, he is generally considered to be poorly executed due to going against a lot of what makes DBA interesting, making it a more standard and boring fare. * Com's icon is one of the few commissioned from those outside of DBA, specifically Niko from Surprise Round. * If it wasn't obvious, his name when the initial is abbreviated sounds like "Common Sense". Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters